


Chains

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus could survive this, if it weren't for his cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



> AU in which both Severus and Sirius survived and were promptly thrown in Azkaban for their assumed crimes.
> 
> Almost a year ago, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/r_grayjoy/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/r_grayjoy/) prompted me with "Sirius/Severus, links". Somehow I misremembered links as chains, and this is the result. Whoops!
> 
> Thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/torino10154/)**torino10154** for looking over this for me!

Even without Dementers to suck the warmth from the air, Azkaban was still a horribly retched place. Not to mention just as lacking in heat as it ever was. Severus pulled his threadbare blanket up around his shoulders and glared at the other occupants of his cell. His chain rattled with his movement, causing them both to spare him a fleeting look, but just as he suspected, they became wrapped up in their whispers once more, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

He could survive this, if it weren’t for his cellmate. The intruder was also a product of Severus’ misfortune. He would be unlikely to gain a personal visit from the boy wonder himself if Severus hadn’t been sharing his cell with the boy’s godfather.

Harry bloody Potter: Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, and now most certainly the star Auror-trainee. He stood in official deep red robes, a color one wasn’t likely to find in a place such as this unless death followed shortly after. But death was the one wish Potter hadn’t seen fit to grant him; no, the bloody imbecile had made the monumentally stupid decision to save his life. One day Severus would have to properly thank him for that.

A guard came, informed Potter his time was up, then escorted him out of the cell. He bestowed no further glance Severus’ way. Just as well. Severus would rather have gone unnoticed completely.

“He’s close.” Black’s voice rasped throughout the barren room. A puff of fog accompanied his words; it must have dipped below the freezing point again. Sirius pulled at his chain and scooted closer, bringing with him the vile stench of an unwashed canine. It did not matter if Black wasn’t currently in his dog form, the smell clung to him regardless.

“Did you hear me, you old bat? Harry’s close!”

“Close to what? Discovering a way to tame that infernal mop of his?”

“No, you bleeding wanker.” Black poked a bony finger into Severus’ shoulder. “Close to clearing our names.”

“Your name, I believe,” Severus said. Potter would have no reason to attempt immunity on Severus’ behalf. Most days, Severus believed Potter had saved him merely so he could watch Severus rot away in prison. It wasn’t as if Severus deserved any less.

“You think I would leave you in here, you tosser? Who would I take pleasure in annoying every moment of the day? Who would I call a great bloody old git, if your ugly snout wasn’t around.” Black curled his fingers around Severus’ wrist and Severus told himself he was too cold to pull away; it would require too much effort. “I told him, both of us, or not at all. But it’s Harry of course.”

Black rested his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes. “He always does the right thing. Not like us.”

It was in Severus’ nature to argue, no matter how truthful Black’s words were, but it was too cold, and the hand around his wrist radiated a comforting warmth that Severus couldn’t ignore. So he rested his head against the hard stone and closed his eyes as well.

Maybe there was hope that he’d die in his own bed one day, outside of these chains. Maybe.

_-Fin-_


End file.
